


The Poem

by jojothebookworm



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Farkle in love since 1st grade, Smarkle isn't together in this fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothebookworm/pseuds/jojothebookworm
Summary: What happens when Riley and Farkle write a poem about each other for a school assignment? (Based on a tumblr prompt)





	The Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following tumblr prompt: about the little things farkle and riley do in the stage BEFORE they discover their mutual liking for each other ^-^
> 
> I originally didn't understand the prompt, so I got a clarification: hello I'm the riarkle "in the stage" anon. and to clarify, basically I would like to see another classic fic of riarkle, exploring their feelings for each other (maybe asking a third party for advice, or writing an expressive poem). And then after, they find out their mutual romantic attraction

“Now it’s time to pick partners for your English project, which will be 20% of your grade for this semester,” the teacher announced. The whole class groaned in annoyance while Farkle sat with a smile on his face and shouted, “Yay!!!!”

“For the assignment, you all have to write a poem that is inspired by your partner. You will spend the weekend getting to know them and writing the poem. Then on Monday, we’ll present the poems in class,” the teacher continued to explain.

The class bell rung, and the teacher let the class dismiss. Outside of the class, Riley headed to her locker and Farkle followed close behind. “Hey, Riley,” Farkle called. “Do you want to be partners for the assignment?” Farkle asked. “It’ll be pretty easy for us to do since we know each other so well.”

“That sounds great Farkle,” Riley agreed. “Meet me at my house on Saturday and we can work on the poems there.” It was done. They’d work on the poems on Saturday and be finished in no time. Farkle couldn’t wait. He’d had a crush on Riley since the first grade, and as they got older, he thinks it has evolved into something more than a silly crush. It evolved into love. But he couldn’t tell Riley that. It would freak her out. He’s been hiding his crush ever since he realized that Riley would never see him in that way.

* * *

**Saturday**

Riley and Farkle were currently sitting at her bay window staring into each other eyes.

“And what is this supposed to do?” Farkle asked.

“It’s supposed to get us to know each other better. Now shush. It’s supposed to be silent,” Riley whispered. They stayed like that for another 30 seconds. “And now you may speak,” Riley said as she broke contact. 

“Do you really think this is necessary?” Farkle asked. “It’s not like we’re complete strangers. We’ve known each other since the 1st grade. This assignment should be a piece of cake.”

“I know that, but this assignment is important. We need to get to know each other on a deeper level, if we’re going to write poems that make sure we stay at the top of the class,” Riley asserted.

“I guess,” Farkle relented. They continued to do a myriad of tasks that included questions about life aspirations, dreams, their deepest fears. Farkle started to feel that he was getting to know Riley better by the minute. He was seeing all kinds of sides to her. But even throughout this whole entire exercise, he still knew Riley was the same girl he loved in the first grade. 

* * *

**Monday**

“Class, is there anyone who’d like to volunteer to go first?” the teacher asks. Of course Riley puts her hand up first. Farkle was hoping that he’d have some time to re-think his poem, but he guesses it’s now or never. Riley reads her poem first and it’s full of imagery and symbolism about the strength of friendship through time. And when Farkle hears her poem, he knows he’s made the wrong choice to write his romantic poem. But it’s now or never, so when Riley finishes, he stands up and recites the following:

 

> My eyes search for hers
> 
> But they are nowhere to be found
> 
> My voice calls her name 
> 
> But she is too far away
> 
> The words fall from my lips 
> 
> Foolishly when I was young 
> 
> And after years of growing up with you
> 
> I’ve come to realize that those words mean something more
> 
> They were foolish when we were young
> 
> But they’ve grown up as our minds and bodies have
> 
> But she is still nowhere to be found
> 
> But she is still too far away
> 
> I’m no longer a child 
> 
> But she will always see me that way

 

He can’t even look at Riley as he recites the poem. And  when he’s finished, he sees Riley’s face down in his notes, not even staring back at him. He sits back down, embarrassed that he thought Riley would think differently about him. The rest of the class recites their poems and then the class bell rings. Farkle scampers out of that class so fast that it’s like he was the roadrunner. He headed straight for his locker to grab his books and is about to leave for his next class when he senses a presence behind him. He refuses to turn around when he hears a familiar voice call his name.

  
“Come on, Farkle. You can’t even look at me,” Riley pleads. He finally turns around and says, “What’s up, Riley,” as if nothing ever happened last period. “That poem you wrote was beautiful,” Riley responded. “Thanks, Riley,” Farkle says. “I know -” She then interrupted him to kiss him on the cheek. “And I think we should talk more about those words you mentioned. Maybe later today on a coffee date?” Riley asked. “Sure, that sounds great,” Farkle squeaked out as he blushed. Riley smiled and said, “I’ll see you later,” and walked to her next class. Maybe writing that poem wasn’t such a bad idea at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys. I hope you enjoyed this. Please give me more prompts to write about as I try to do improve my writing. I'll be accepting prompts until Wednesday. Please comment.
> 
> \- The Bookworm


End file.
